


Revelation

by splashedacrosspagesix



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashedacrosspagesix/pseuds/splashedacrosspagesix





	Revelation

You looked at me with adoring eyes, as I brushed a few strands of your hair away from your face when a breeze blew past us on that fine summer evening. Your intoxicating scent drew me in closer, as you smiled with your eyes, taking both of my shivering hands in yours. You leaned forward and left a chaste kiss on the lips, saying the words that I’ve always wanted to hear.

“You’re still the one, Jessie.”

And there, I see all that I’ll ever really need.

… even if you’re never going to be with me.

… even if you’re going to have a fairytale ending with him and break my heart into pieces that I’ll never be able to glue back together.

… even if I’m planning on ending everything in the matter of a few minutes’ time.

Just know that I loved you with everything that I had and more, even if it wasn’t enough to make you stay.

… even if I won’t be here anymore to hear your cries and laughs.

… maybe, one day, you’ll come back to me once you figure out that I’m gone for good.

And when you do, bring me my favorite flowers. It’s the least you can do then.


End file.
